The benefits of exercise and physical therapy have been well documented and include aerobic conditioning, strength enhancement, and rehabilitation. Exercises such as walking, running, weight lifting, bicycling, swimming, and rowing have also been proven beneficial in osteogenic repair and maintenance. More specifically, a program of exercise has been proven to stimulate bone-tissue cell activity through the application of mechanical loading at specific frequency levels to facilitate bone tissue growth, repair, and maintenance. However, to attain such osteogenic benefits from exercise, oftentimes the exercise must be sustained for extended periods of time and the regimen maintained indefinitely. Furthermore, regular and extended aggressive exercise and impact loading used as a bone-tissue treatment protocol may be both difficult to maintain and dangerous to the participant, especially the elderly. In fact, high loading activity could precipitate the fracture that the exercise was intended to prevent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,806, 5,191,880, 5,273,028 and 5,376,065 to McLeod et al., the contents of each being incorportated herein by reference, relate to noninvasive methods and apparatus for preventing osteopenia, promoting bone tissue growth, ingrowth, and healing of bone tissue. As disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,028 and 5,376,065, the application of physiologically-based relatively high frequency, relatively low level mechanical load-to-bone tissue at the proper parameters provides significant beneficial effects with respect to bone tissue development and healing. These patents disclose an apparatus for imparting the desired mechanical load to the bone. The apparatus includes a surface upon which a patient may sit or stand. An actuator or transducer is positioned under the surface to provide the vibration necessary to achieve the desired osteogenic benefits. The methods and apparatii disclosed in these patents have proven successful in preventing bone loss or osteopenia and encouraging new bone formation.